Talk:Googology Wiki
Discuss the Main Page here. Use the forums for general discussion of the wiki or googology. Why does it say 0% of your goal it is soooooo weird and cool you have like 400 pages why is that? 123chess456 07:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :That was put there as a joke. 450 pages is only a very tiny fraction of the googol, which, when rounded, is about 0% of our "goal," which is one googol pages. Of course, to make even 1% of the goal, I'm going to need almost more space than there exists in the known universe. :As for having 450 pages, that is a result of the unimaginable creativity and devotion of Jonathan Bowers. Nearly half of the pages are Jonathan-Bowers-numbers. 14:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, well then make more pages, numbers etc [[User:123chess456|123chess456 18:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Probably even if you have blank pages counted. 17:07, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Yay! The old goal is back Ace45954 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Setting realistic goals is the way to productivity :D FB100Z • talk • 00:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I couldn't have said it better myself. Ace45954 20:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :It's back to Googol - 0% xD Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 10:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Math is Fun. Math is Fun!!! \(10^{100}\) Googleaarex 19:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) T.T Wikia crapped on our main page :< FB100Z • talk • 17:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Main page jokes Since not a whole lot of people read this wiki with really serious intent, and googology is a whimsical study anyway, it's okay if we joke around on the Main Page a bit, as evidenced by the Article Count Progress and the brand-new GoogolNews. FB100Z • talk • 03:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Now we have a German Googology Wiki, how about requesting an interlanguage link? — I want more 02:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? FB100Z • talk • 02:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No edits? there are no edits in the main page for few months, can add some content? the more users edit the page, the better it is. JiawhienIsBackNoEvadeBlockOnceAgainIComeBack (talk) 07:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Unless you have something specific in mind, there's no real point in editing the page. FB100Z • talk • 07:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Why doesn't someone replace the 99.99999 ... 99999% with 0.00000 ... 00003% to give an approximation of the actual progress. Sbiis Saibian (talk) 23:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::April Fools' is over. you're.so. 00:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) arrows WAT HAPEND TO DEM LITL WIKI ICONN King2218 (talk) 07:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :ARROWS -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :That was there for like...five and a half years? It needed an update. you're.so. 16:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be absolutely fine if that didn't change. LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::So, by the law of contrapositives: if you're not absolutely fine, it did change? you're.so. 04:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. But I am absolutely fine, so that implies nothing. LittlePeng9 (talk) 05:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) reddit /r/InternetIsBeautiful found our Article Count Progress you're.so. 03:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Internet is so beautiful, isn't it? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I love how one commenter asked if any are bigger than Graham's number. Of course some are - w+1 in the fast growing hierarchy is fucking tiny. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 13:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Since a lot of people think of "Graham's Number" as the essential large number, I think that we should clarify on a bunch of pages that we've exceeded it. Imagine a random visitor popping into our page on SCG without much background... you're.so. 21:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) more arrows seriously though you can't just raise googology to itself wiki times King2218 (talk) 09:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :you can if you're not a pedantic smartass! you're.so. 11:11, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::ok but is it not made using lAtEx? King2218 (talk) 11:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::nope. i used an image editor you're.so. 11:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::that implies that lAtEx is an image editor King2218 (talk) 16:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: :::::you're.so. 19:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I initially tried to change the L into an arrow, but with the surrounding O's it looked too much like a penis. you're.so. 19:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Criteria for considering a function is finished or abandoned. A function is considered finished if it has not been worked on by the creator for at least a year. A function is considered abandoned if it is still work in progress and has not been worked by the creator on for a year. Bubby3 (talk) 20:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :This page is for discussing changes to the main page and not for discussion of the wiki in general. Please go to the forums. -- ve 05:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :also what is the point of these criteria. -- ve 05:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC) how can you convert {A,B,C (1) 2} to {?,? (1) 2} ? how can you convert {A,B,C (1) 2} to {?,? (1) 2} ? :We use the rule {A, B, C (1) 2} = {A, {A, B-1, C (1) 2}, C-1 (1) 2}. So for example, :{A, 4, 2 (1) 2} = {A, {A, 3, 2 (1) 2}, 1 (1) 2} = {A, {A, {A, 2, 2 (1) 2}, 1 (1) 2} (1) 2} = {A, {A, {A, {A, 1, 2 (1) 2}, 1 (1) 2} (1) 2} (1) 2} = {A, {A, {A, A (1) 2} (1) 2} (1) 2}. Deedlit11 (talk) 05:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 7000 pages! And it is on ExE category. AarexWikia04 - 23:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) The Secret Life of a Googologist I've noticed that pretty much everywhere, googologists are so secretive. Even looking at googology.weebly.com, the man who runs it goes by Storm and does not leave any contact information. Why is that? What are most googologists so secluded in regards to letting others know who they are? Nathan Richardson "Simon Weston" 01:28, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Alright Nathan, we were hoping you wouldn't find out - but you got us. Googology is actually a clandestine cover-up for a modern-day Illuminati organization fully bent on world domination. The notations are cleverly designed secret languages known only by the initiates and the Googologists you thought were real people are just specially designed programs we invented to mislead suspicious people. Bowers is in fact a highly sophisticated android whose origin was in a dark warehouse one August night 50 years ago, surrounded by a team of highly trained technicians. He has been built for the time when all googologists will be called together to enact the plan for world domination, and... :Okay, seriously it is probably because recreational mathematics is never really done for the sake of recognition. Take Grigori Perelman, whose work in topology earned him the Field's medal and an offer of $1,000,000 for the Millennium Prize associated with the solution of the Poincaré conjecture. He refused both prizes and the money associated with the latter, and today lives a secluded life. Now, he may be an extreme case, but no mathematician has really become well known for wanting to be, only those who have a sincere interest in mathematics have become well known. :In the case of googologists, there is an added level of "secrecy" because many users on this site are far too young to be sharing what they look like or their age, or any other personal information for that matter. I've shared my voice on this site, but I'd never actually share my face or let others know too much about myself. Edwin Shade (talk) 02:19, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not that much of a case. I try to keep others from figuring out my identity, but I'm not paranoid about information. I go by the same alias here as I do everywhere else: Twitter, Twitch, YouTube, etc. I've showed my face, given my date of birth, and stated that I live in the United States, but I don't want people figuring out EXACTLY who I am. ArtismScrub (talk) 02:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, that kind of makes sense. I just don't mind people knowing who I look like. I've been on the internet quite a few times before, so might as well in my case. Nathan Richardson "Simon Weston" 02:45, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Why is it kept??? 10^100? It's impossible, even if we make up numbers and name it every gibberish possible, at a rate of 10^50 every second. 16:59, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's a figure of speech. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:38, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::But this "figure of speech" is impossible. 08:58, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :::That's often the point of figures of speech. LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:55, March 9, 2018 (UTC) 10K pages update googolnews Nishada 02:56, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, throughout the last year and this year, the page count of this wiki has been fluctuating around 10K pages, sometimes above, sometimes below. I don't think we should add a news entry here; the one on January 4, 2017 is enough. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:37, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Article Count Progress We have reached 100% of our goal of 10,100 articles! -- 05:21, April 5, 2018 (UTC) An Odd Discovery Why do the Recent Wiki Activity sections on certain pages disagree with each other? PlantStar/Alpineer 06:31, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Number of articles The present number of articles in Googology Wiki is equal to the number of divisors of a googol, namely 10,201. -- 10:01, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :This was only true for 16 minutes. (09:56 ~ 10:12 in UTC) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:08, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Again, we have 10,201 articles. -- 09:07, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :If you count the redirects with on them as articles, as the current Wikia implementation does. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:48, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Googology Wiki Proposed Constitution We need a bit more organization when it comes to getting stuff done. Check this out (click "this" in case you didn't notice) this.| }} (talk) 22:01, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Can't edit redirect I don't know how to remove a category from a redirect. -- 07:41, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Every time I attempt to remove Category:Even numbers from 581, I will be redirected to Numbers in recreational mathematics. Can somebody fix this? -- 08:33, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :: When you go to the 581 page, you get automatically redirected to Numbers in recreational mathematics, and the top of the page says "Redirected from 581 ". You need to click on the link and you will go to the article 581 but not get redirected. Then you can edit the page, including changing categories. Rpakr (talk) 11:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Every time I attempt to publish my edit, I will be automatically redirected. Can somebody fix this? -- 11:52, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::I did the edit for you. That's kinda odd. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:57, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::Cloudy, this IP ''is ''Edwin's. Trust me on this one. These are the IP's he have been using before he started trolling (both the one starting with 92 and the one starting with 81). I've found this out by doing a time index analysis of the posts by this IP range and the trolling posts made from a different account. And if you wait a week or two, I will have more evidence for you. ::::(or at least, the famous 92.x.x.x address we're both familiar with is Edwin's actual IP. This new one - 92.216.162.15 - ends differently, so I suppose there's a slim chance that it's someone else from the same geographical area. But I wouldn't bet on it, if I were you)PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::By the way, Cloudy, I'm awaiting your reply to my email. PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Lock main page Ohh Admin please can you lock this page? It's just main page, many people opening the wiki (not registered too) and anyone can edit the main important page. there are so many wandals people so please lock this page only for Admins. Thanks Cry$tal (talk) 19:15, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Please add polish wiki It's actually added but it's unofficial and i asking for make my wiki officially Polish Wiki "Googologia Wiki" (googologia means googology) Owner and founder of this wikipedia is 'G00gelman' so please write to him if want. There are link to wiki: http://pl.googologia.wikia.com/wiki/Googologia_Wiki I starting today and when creator will accept my request we will make more pages etc. I typing the request here, because I couldn't write to creator of this wiki, Vel! Please answer me. Thanks for reading this :) Cry$tal (talk) 16:54, October 30, 2018 (UTC) About changing the domain to FANDOM Apparently, since Wikia rebranded to Fandom, Fandom started the process of migrating wikia.com domains to fandom.com as stated here. Can somebody change the domain ASAP? ARsygo (talk) 23:31, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Why the rush? It will be done eventually. Prepared to be surprised when it happens. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:31, January 19, 2019 (UTC)